La mayor declaración de amor
by Nessa j
Summary: En respuesta al reto de a lunatica de Halloween: escribir a Harry y a Draco discutiendo sobre adoptar o no a un hijo. Si no es adoptar.. puede ser por una madre sustituta, lo que te guste más. ¿Qué deciden?


En respuesta al reto de a_lunatica de Halloween: Te reto a escribir a Harry y a Draco discutiendo sobre adoptar o no a un hijo. Si no es adoptar.. puede ser por una madre sustituta, lo que te guste más. ¿Qué deciden?

**La mayor declaración de amor**

**-**

Estaba acariciando el pelo rubio que tenía encima del pecho cuando por fin se decidió a hablar con Draco sobre lo que le había estado pasando por la cabeza desde que lo vio coger a Rose Weasley en brazos.

—¿Draco?

—Mmmm, ¿qué? —dijo subiendo la cabeza y apoyando el mentón en el torso de Harry.

El moreno apartó la vista de sus ojos y se mordió el labio inferior. Draco entrecerró los ojos sospechadamente: —¿Qué?

Harry, como si le costara, le miró a los ojos. Después de unos momentos de absoluto silencio dijo:

—¿No crees que la hija de Ron y Hermione es preciosa?

—Sí... parece mentira que pueda ser hija de esos dos, ¿verdad? — Harry le dio un golpe en el hombro. _— _¡Auch!

Más silencio.

—Digo, es muy bonita; el otro día te vi lo bien que se te dan los niños — Una ceja rubia se elevó. — y...

Draco, que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, deshizo el lío de piernas y sábanas que eran ellos dos y se sentó.

Con el pelo alborotado — _Y sexy –_ pensó Harry, le preguntó:

—¿Se puede saber a dónde quieres llegar?

Inspiró profundamente, cogiendo valor y contestó:

—¿No te... — vio a Draco concentrar su atención en él – acaso no te...

—¡¿Qué?!

—...Notegustaríatenerunbebé? — y cerró los ojos con fuerza a la espera de la reacción de esas palabras.

—¿Cómo?

Al abrirlos, se dio cuenta que en realidad, Draco ni le había entendido ni se había enterado.

—Digo que... bueno...

—_Potter_, me estás haciendo perder la paciencia.

Harry bajó los ojos un segundo, y al siguiente le volvió a mirar. Con una voz grave, seria y con algo de temor, contestó:

—Me gustaría tener un Draco o un Harry junior.

Silencio.

Y después, carcajadas.

—¿Draco?

Draco Malfoy se estaba riendo como un loco, con la boca abierta y aplaudía como si Harry hubiera dicho el mejor chiste del mundo.

Y las risas acabaron tan bruscamente como empezaron.

—Es broma, ¿verdad?

Harry, sintiendo la poca esperanza que tenía desaparecer, el corazón deshincharse y boqueando como un pez dolido, preguntó:

—¿Y por qué no?

Draco pareció meditar la respuesta:

—Harry... no sería un buen padre...: – y levantó la mano antes de que Harry abriera la boca para replicarle – odio que los niños lloren, se hagan pipí, popó y les tengas que limpiar los mocos, que tengas que preocuparte por ellos — iba contando cada una de las cosas con los dedos —, que se crean más espabilados que sus padres, que se ensucien la ropa, que _me_ ensucien la ropa, que tengas que cuidarlos y que no te hagan caso.

Aprovechando la pausa, Harry habló:

—Draco, llevamos juntos más de seis años. Lo hemos compartido todo durante este tiempo. Nos hemos demostrado cuanto nos queremos, tanto a nosotros mismos como a los demás, hemos superado obstáculos, hemos vivido buenos y malos momentos, nos hemos querido, nos queremos y estoy seguro que no podría vivir sin ti. Me encantaría que ambos tuviéramos algo más para demostrarnos nuestro amor, para poder compartirlo y quererlo juntos. Y vale que a Max le queramos mucho, pero yo quiero algo más que un perro.

Lo criaremos juntos, Draco. Todo el mundo es inexperto al principio. Ya aprenderemos. Además, piensa que si se le rompe algo, siempre tendremos los _reparos_. Y si ensucia, tenemos los _fregotegos_. — Harry inspiró, mirando al vacío imaginando: — Lo veremos crecer. Será _nuestro_ hijo. Draco, yo... no creo que haya una declaración de amor más grande que la de tener un hijo con otra persona.

Draco, poniendo una expresión tan seria como si estuviera en un juicio (o peor, un entierro), le miró fijamente a los ojos, llenando a Harry con su gris metálico, ese gris que incita en perderse en él.

—Vale.

—¿Vale?

Draco sonrió: — Sí.

—¿"Sí" qué?

—Sí, Harry. Quiero tener un hijo contigo.

Y volviendo a mezclar sábanas, piernas y bocas, se abrazaron llevando su amor más alto si es que era posible.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado! :3

* * *


End file.
